kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre
Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre is an upcoming heartwarming Pooh's Adventures film by BrerJake90. It will appear on Vimeo.com in the near future. Plot *In 1962 Toni Whitney, a nine-year-old girl, and her Rockport, Maine family along with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin Owl Kanga Roo Spongebob and his friends, Ttark,Yakko Warner Wakko Warner Dot Warner the entire cast from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the entire cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame the entire cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Darren And Dainelle The Kids Next Door Numbuh 362 the Rugrats and their families, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Mr. and Mrs. Read (Arthur and D.W.'s parents), Baby Kate and Pal dog (from Arthur), The Turner Family From Lassie the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Patty, Selma,Grandpa Simpson, Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Krusty, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Chloe Talbot the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods),Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Ali, Topsy, Pterano, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Doli, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Bernard and Bianca, Orville, Wilbur the Albatross, Jake, Fu Dog, Woody Woodpecker, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aunt Sophie (from Fievel's American Tails), Bridget (from An American Tail), Honest John, Gussie Mausheimer, Henri, Wylie Burp, Miss Kitty (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Cholena, Chief Wulisso (Cholena's father), Dr. Dithering (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Nellie Brie, Reed Daley, Lone Wolf (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford Mickey Mouse Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne Charlie Brown and his Friends, Doug Funnie and his friends, The Turner Family Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket Kronk and Zazu adopt an orphaned baby seal, naming it Andre. Andre is manageable when he is young but as Andre gets older and starts getting into mischief, he antagonizes some of the local fishermen. Toni forms an inseparable bond with Andre, but their relationship becomes threatened when the fishermen do not want to deal with Triva Christopher Robin Owl Kanga Roo Ttark, Yakko Warner Wakko Warner Dot Warner Darren And Dainelle Simba Nala Timon Pumbaa the entire cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame The Kids Next Door Numbuh 362 Mickey Mouse Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne , The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Doli, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Bernard and Bianca, Orville, Wilbur the Albatross, Jake, Fu Dog, Woody Woodpecker, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aunt Sophie (from Fievel's American Tails), Bridget (from An American Tail), Honest John, Gussie Mausheimer, Henri, Wylie Burp, Miss Kitty (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Cholena, Chief Wulisso (Cholena's father), Dr. Dithering (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Nellie Brie, Reed Daley, Lone Wolf (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford the Rugrats and their families, Spongebob and his friends, Charlie Brown and his Friends, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Patty, Selma,Grandpa Simpson, Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Krusty, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Chloe Talbot the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods),Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Doug Funnie and his friends, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Mr. and Mrs. Read (Arthur and D.W.'s parents), Baby Kate and Pal dog (from Arthur), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock,the entire cast from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the entire cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,,Balto and his friends, The Turner Family From Lassie The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket Zazu and Kronk Guest Stars In This Film The Rugrats Movie The Black Cauldron Pokémon The First Movie The Lassie Movie The Peanuts Movie And Andre Was Realesed In 1998 Andre Rugrats In Paris The Movie Snoopy Come Home A Boy Named Charlie Brown Mickey Magical Christmas Snowed In At The House Of Mouse Atlantis The Lost Empire And The Emperor New Groove Was Realesed In 2001 Balto Free Willy 2 The Adventure Home The Pebble And The Penguin A Goofy Movie Aladdin The Lion King The Swan Princess And Andre Was Released In Home Video And Theaters In 1995 Andre And The Return Of Jafar Was Released In 1994 Travel Films | Adventure Films | Live-action/animated films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101